


惹火

by taoxitaoxi



Category: dybala/cris
Genre: M/M, dybala/cris - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoxitaoxi/pseuds/taoxitaoxi
Summary: 迪罗车





	惹火

〔迪罗〕惹火(开!车！）  
迪巴拉站在房门前,心里七上八下的忐忑不安。他进门前要不要把外套脱掉,会不会显得更自然一点？今天穿的是不是有些不正规？早知道就听皮耶尔的应该穿西装来的  
“呼——”迪巴拉拍拍胸腔,长呼了一口气。冷静,一定要冷静,要给cris留下最好的印象。  
“咚咚咚”迪巴拉鼓足勇气敲响了cris的房门。双手合十闭上眼睛站在门前，嘴角止不住的上扬。  
是先说‘hello’呢，还是用葡语和他打招呼？怎么还不开门？睡着了么？迪巴拉先生有些着急，低头看了一眼手表‘不应该啊，这么早睡觉，明明灯还亮着。’  
不甘心的又敲了一遍，结果还是无人响应。  
屋里的克里斯正在上演一人饮酒醉的戏码，醉意涌上眼底的克里斯猝不及防的听到一阵敲门声，细长浓密的睫毛轻轻覆盖住眼睑，整个人半倚在桌子上，手里轻微摇晃着酒杯，脸上满是从未有过的惑人色彩。嘴唇轻启似乎想说些什么。  
迪巴拉又灰溜溜的在门外等了很久，才反应过来恐怕今天是真的见不到cris了，银灰色的头毛都耷拉下来，从头到脚都散发着挫败的气息。  
“进来吧，门没有锁。”刚要打电话给皮耶尔的迪巴拉猛然回头，似乎想把刚才的声音再听一遍。  
迪巴拉不可置信的指了指自己‘是在叫我？’  
“没错，就是你。”cris微醺的声音从房门里传来。  
！！！  
尽管不太确定，但门外的确只有他一个人。  
迪巴拉试着推开门走了进去，西班牙女歌手的留声唱片缓缓淌过曼陀罗的夜晚，客厅的灯似乎坏掉了，破碎的玻璃折射出它上方的昏暗。仿佛知道他就在那里，踏着细碎的玻璃走向餐厅。  
他大概没有见过卧在绵软迷醉里的cris，软软的，收起了赛场上的爪牙，他大概也不知道燃烧过后的火焰依旧能灼伤人眼。总之他知道了，这毒，无解。  
他怎么这样安静，像是刚才叫他进来的不是cris一样。怕惊扰了沉醉在旖旎气氛中的cris，也似乎是不愿破坏这样的风景，迪巴拉小心翼翼的拉开椅子，学着cris的样子将头枕在胳膊上。墨绿色的瞳孔细细描摹着cris的五官，愈陷愈深，一种说不出的酸胀感沿着血液肆无忌惮的扩张。迪巴拉胸口开始不住的起伏，他想抑制，却根本徒劳无功。  
一滴不知是水还是酒的液体沿着cris细密的肌理，席卷过他半裸的蜜色胸膛。迪巴拉眼睛里冰冷的颜色瞬间被火热的目光消灭的彻底，理智也濒临粉碎，他近乎疯狂的跟随那颗水珠落入无边的深渊。夜晚……是犯罪的信号。  
他的所有意识被蛊惑，勾缠在那个深色的乳珠上。他的墨绿色的眼早已与黑夜相斥，诡谲的吓人。  
泛黄的灯光让cris的大半身体隐藏在阴影里。却并不影响他对cris身体的一切感到痴迷。  
“唔……”像是有些不舒服，cris迷迷蒙蒙的睁开眼，看起来有些涉世未深。丝毫不觉得眼前的人现在是多么的危险。  
“你是谁？”cris偏着头，带着33岁男人不该有的天真色彩，在天使与魔鬼之间徘徊。  
迪巴拉觉得自己一定是疯了，大脑失去了原有的运作能力，双手不受控制的把这个阳刚与诱惑交织的男人揽在怀中，轻扯下已经稍显杂乱的浴袍。一片雪白自肩头滑落，却并没有完全掉落，小小的泛着水光的乳#头暴露在空中，静静挺立。  
满身情#欲味道的男人引诱着这个年轻人吃下禁果，犯下不可挽回的罪孽。cris的浴袍散在身上，半遮半掩，内#裤早已滑落在脚踝处，有些事情不可言喻，又一触即发。  
迪巴拉一手圈住他的腰，感受着掌下细腻的触感，另一只手捻住cris胸#前的乳#珠，慢慢的揉搓让这个男人在他手心里绽#放。  
迪巴拉亲吻着cris的肩膀和颈侧，以一吻封缄了他的所有话语。cris不住的战#栗，全身散发出奇异的瑰丽。没有任何遮挡物的臀#部摩擦着迪巴拉下#体的灼#热，那惊人的尺#寸与热度领他心醉神迷。  
cris循着身体的本能跨#坐在迪巴拉身上，激烈的火花从唇齿间蔓延开来。手指从迪巴拉眉眼逐渐向下摸索，不停的挑#逗又喘#息，臀#间的那个从未绽放过的地方逐渐湿#润，cris眼睛微眯着，像是一只餍足的猫儿，高高在上的享受着这个男人带给他的乐趣。轻轻推开迪巴拉，注视着迪巴拉被热浪充斥的眼，轻笑一声趴在他耳畔说道“fuck # me.”  
“轰——”最后的理智被摧毁。  
迪巴拉几乎是粗暴的亲吻着他，舔#舐，吮#吸，手掌在那诱#人的臀#瓣上抓揉，下#体的凶器早已蓄势待发。  
cris嗯嗯#啊啊的叫着，屁#股一缩一缩的。cris扬起脖颈，他渴望这个男人更加粗暴的对待他，狠狠地，不留情面，最好将他的灵魂都填满。  
迪巴拉一把抱起在他身上直哼哼的男人，双手掰开他的臀#瓣，一边走一边不停的用食指戳#弄着穴#口，紧闭的洞口里分泌出一股股的肠#液，快步走向浴室。  
“乖，马上就让你舒服。”迪巴拉大掌拍拍cris紧#致的翘#臀。  
cris又浑身颤抖了一下，含住迪巴拉的耳垂，嘴里嘟囔着说“快，肏#我，求你，嗯——”  
“嗯，很快的，乖。”  
浴室距离不远，迪巴拉将cris放到贵妃椅上，又把自己脱了个精光，然后找到了一瓶沐浴乳。  
回头一看，cris正跪#趴在贵妃椅上，双腿#大开，与皮肤颜色形成鲜明对比的粉色洞#口正一收一缩#的开合着，cris一支手指含在嘴里，唾液顺着手指缓缓流下，晶莹剔透，微眯的双眼紧紧盯着迪巴拉粗壮的性器，眼中流露出渴望“嗯……我真的受不了了，快进来，唔……好#痒，干#死#我，求你了。”  
迪巴拉用硕#大的肉#棒拍打着cris的脸，把顶端的液#体蹭到cris的嘴#巴上“它还没完全#硬呢，你把它舔#硬我就插#进你的小#洞里。”迪巴拉引诱着cris吞下他的性#器，心里是前所未有的变态的满足。  
“嗯……”cris喉#头不停的滚动，唇瓣费力的吮#吸，还不时的用牙齿轻咬。  
迪巴拉把cris的头按向自己的胯间，“cris，你的嘴……啊……可真是诱#人。”  
见他吞#咽的有些难受，迪巴拉将性#器抽了出来，迪巴拉转身抓起cris的臀#瓣，用力向两边掰开，啃咬着他的臀#瓣，留下一个个暧#昧的红痕。  
cris手指伸向自己的小#洞，轻轻的按摩着，脸上带着媚#笑。“舔#我。”这样的话让血气方刚的迪巴拉简直想操#弄死他。  
小#穴半软的微#张着嘴，渴求男人的怜#爱，肠#液泂泂的从肠#道里流出，肉眼可见的红色#媚#肉强烈的收缩，迪巴拉被这样的景色迷住了，伸出舌头#舔了一下那个神秘小#洞，此刻，他只想服务好他的女王，把cris的小穴舔#湿，让他在他身下疯狂的淫#叫，高#潮。  
迪巴拉并没有怜惜他，将整个穴#口都覆盖住，舌#头伸向红色#媚#肉的深处。  
“唔#……嗯#……啊#，好#爽，好舒服”小#穴随着迪巴拉的舔#弄兴奋的一收一缩。  
迪巴拉看着细小的洞#口被他#舔的愈发艳#丽，发出迷人的光泽，眼里几乎能喷出火来。粗#糙的舌#头也愈#加挺进。  
感受到自己的甬#道被舔#湿舔#热，一条大舌头在体内#进进#出出，一阵阵的快#感让他头皮发麻，快感汇聚成狂潮，吞噬他所有的感#官，！cris本能的抬#臀想要迎#合，迪巴拉却猝不及防的退了出来。  
“嗯？”cris带着浓重鼻音的声音响起，对迪巴拉的突然退出感到有些不满。  
迪巴拉安抚似的吻了吻他的脸颊“一会可不要哭出来。”  
cris眨眨眼睛，又是那副媚#人的神态“如果你能让我哭，我就一辈子只给你一个人操。”说完用手指拨#弄了一下迪巴拉的下#体。  
迪巴拉哪里受得了这样的撩#拨，按出一手掌的沐浴乳，然后将一部分涂抹在自己的阳#具上，另一部分覆盖住cris的小#穴，可cris的洞#口还是太过狭窄，沐浴乳被送进去又被挤出来。  
沐浴乳的按压口是圆的，迪巴拉将小口插进cris的小穴里，然后按下。  
“嗯#……啊#……好凉，好爽。”就像被射#精#的感觉一样。“你快进来，啊……”  
迪巴拉试着伸进去两根手指，又加进去一根，最后迪巴拉看了看自己的尺#寸，又伸进了一根手指。  
眼看扩张的没问题了，迪巴拉的阴#茎紫#的发亮，硕#大的性#器毫不留情的挺进cris的小#穴里。迪巴拉舒服的深叹了一声。  
“啊……好#烫，好#大，好#长……”  
刚一进去，cris浑身一颤，肠#道里一阵痉#挛，竟是泄#了#精。  
迪巴拉没有因此而停下，硕#大圆润的坚硬龟#头无情的顶进高#潮中的小#穴，强行挤开痉#挛中的肠#肉，在肠#道里横冲直撞，cris遭受更加强烈的快#感，整个人都哭喊着，臀#部完全悬空，接受肉#棒狂野的蛮#干，次次都挺进到底，湿#润的小#穴饱受摧残，捅#开再捅#开，顺#滑的挤#进可怕的深#处，cris想要逃离，却被一双大手拉了回来，继续承#欢。  
从未体验过的刺#激直让cris哭叫，抓住他的手臂哭着大叫不要干#那里，却疯狂的扭动下#体，迎合迪巴拉一次比一次狂#野的抽#送，肠#道也一次比一次紧#窒。  
“再快点干#我，不够，啊啊啊#～啊#……fuck #me，哦……还要#，还要#更多，嗯……”  
嗓音绵软的媚#叫，英俊的脸孔露出妩#媚的神色，摇#摆劲瘦的腰迎合肉#棒的撞#击。  
扑#哧的水#声越來越响，沐浴乳被打成白色的泡沫，柔韧的修长身子浮出动#人的红#潮，渗出薄薄的汗珠，cris半张着嘴，里面的舌尖无意识的#舔过嘴唇，下身的小#穴同时收缩，紧#窒的诱#惑男人。  
深处的快#感，几#欲令他癫#狂，肉#棒快速抽#插折磨着他的肠#道，cris不知道他哭了多少回，前端的性#器#泄#了一次又一次。  
似乎还是要不够，cris耐不住寂寞的再次摇#晃起挺巧的屁#股，呼唤着他身后的男人“嗯#……干#我。”  
迪巴拉大掌把cris的臀#瓣拍的通红“这么饥#渴？”  
还没射#精的硕#大的性#器再次抽#插了几百下，迪巴拉动#情的轻咬着cris的耳朵“我爱你，cris。”  
一句我爱你刺激了cris，心里的饱胀感让他瞬间高#潮，性#器狂喷精#液，小#穴痉#挛，竟然比以往还紧，蠕#动的肠#道逼得迪巴拉猛#插几下，然后射#精。  
直到迪巴拉射#完#精，他仍然处在高#潮时的抽#搐状态中，久久回不过神来。  
——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 迪罗惹火


End file.
